


You’re A Mess And You’re My Mess... Aaand You’re Throwing Up In The Sink

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, General drunkeness, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, gay bufoonery, general fluffiness, logans drunk as fuck (hes washin him and he clothes), theres vomit but its not described in great detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Thomas gets drunk, the only sides affected are Roman, Remus, and, more disastrously than them both combined, Logan. While other’s are taking care of the Creativitwins, Deceit happily watches over his tipsy, dumb boyfriend.





	You’re A Mess And You’re My Mess... Aaand You’re Throwing Up In The Sink

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i almost forgot to copy and paste this over here :O   
be sure to follow my tumblr, @/saviourofawakingworld for more fics and to be able to request some!

“Babe, no, no, no, you’re not working right now, come over here.” 

Deceit gently pulled a mumbling, grumpy Logan away from his desk. He was out of it, his glasses lost and no where to be found, his tie loose, and the pen in his hand backwards when he tried to write something down. Alcohol seemed to effect him even more than it effected Thomas himself, Deceit thought. 

“But I neeed… I gotta deadlinnnee…” Logan slurred, letting himself be led into the common area and the kitchen, where Deceit started making him a glass of water. 

“Quality of your work is more important than how fast it comes out, love, you know that.”

Deceit smiled at Logan’s pout, the logical side dangerously climbing on top of the counter and sitting with his legs crossed. He giggled, and took Deceit’s bowler hat off to put on his own head. 

“Uhhh-huh, yeah, yeahh, you’re right. You’re always right, Dee… I love you… can you do my *hic* job for me? You’re so smart n’ I can just sit in your lap while you write out… stuff and things… and I can jus’ watch…” he mumbled, almost dreamily. 

Deceit couldn’t help a smile. That was definitely not something Logan would ever say sober. But, he was just as lovable as always. Logan always seemed to be wanting to be on him, in bed, laying on his chest, on the couch, laying his head on his shoulder, and Deceit absolutely lived for it. But he still doubted one of the places Logan would want to be on him was at his desk doing his job.

“Oh, Logan, you’re… absolutely a wreck right now, you know? But I love you, so much. Even when you’re like this, I can’t help but think about how cute and loving and just… how sweet you are. Even right now, when you’re a mess. But you’re my mess…. and you’re… throwing up into the sink right now, that’s great.” 

He sighed, rubbing Logan’s back and making sure he didn’t fall off the counter. After cleaning the literal mess up and letting him chug a glass of water, he proceeded to pick him up and carry him into bed. Logan was asleep on him before he even reached his room.


End file.
